DC Comics Extended Multiverse (Shade)
The DCEM (DC Comics Extended Multiverse) is a series of films developed by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Pictures. DC has made a unique formula for cinematic success, in which they make films about more minor characters with a (slightly) lower budget at the same time as major films with bigger budgets. It should also be noted that the DCEM's existence takes place in a universe in which the DCEU never happened, nor did Arrowverse, Teen Titans Go!, Gotham, DC Universe shows, Krypton or Black Lightning. Phase One Backstory The year is 1986. Since the middle seventies, the American government has been observing the human population in a more in-depth way. From this, they discovered that certain humans have been displaying properties that seem to defy physics. They call them metahumans. Technology is also expanding at an alarming rate, far greater than our Earth's technology at the time. Vigilantes have been showing up for years now and the government has created a secret service known as ARGUS, for analyzing metahumans, technology, and vigilantes. ARGUS's captains, Amanda Waller and Wade Eiling, have been doing this since ARGUS's creation in 1980. They have specifically made sure that ARGUS does not become corrupt or cruel. Just before the first movie, Eiling died in an experiment done to try and create a metahuman, leaving Waller with full control over ARGUS. The Batman (2016) A retired vigilante, Bruce Wayne aka the Batman has found difficulty in managing a company as well as his adoptive son Dick. He finds the work to be easy and his son to be kind, but he feels a bizarre lonely feeling that is slowly hurting him. It doesn't help that a new mafia lord/thief has entered Gotham City, who specifically targets the rich. Bruce must consider if he should return as the Batman, who he should trust with his secret and what could happen if he returns. His abilities as both Bruce and Batman, however, are thrown into jeopardy as his new foe discovers who he really is. Main Cast: * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman. ** Bruce is a kind, strong, determined man with a tragic past. His parents were both shot dead by a mugger who wanted his mother's pearl necklace. Now, he fights crime in a suit shaped like a bat, as the cold, menacing Batman. He starts off stressed and depressed due to his life, but eventually relaxes a little and becomes happier over time due to his adoptive son. * Finn Wolfhard as Dick Grayson. ** Dick is Bruce's adoptive son, ever since his family died in a circus act orchestrated by criminal madman Harvey Dent. Despite his parents' demises, he remains a happy and kind individual. He often does things relating to acrobatics and dexterity to relax. The film ends with Bruce promising that Dick could become a hero in the coming years. * Ian McKellen as Alfred Pennyworth. ** Alfred is Bruce's loyal butler, though he acts more like a father figure. While Bruce has intelligence, Alfred has heart and wisdom and any of Bruce's friends or family can always ask him for advice. Not only his he a butler, but he is also a surgeon and ex-soldier, so, despite his age, he can hold his own in a fight. * J.K. Simmons as Jim Gordon/Commissioner Gordon. ** Commissioner Gordon is the commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department. He has been working with Batman for years and was glad to work with him as soon as he came out of retirement. He is a bit rough around the edges but is respected for his constant heroic acts. He is part of the investigation towards the Penguin. * David Harewood as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin. ** A mafia lord with a scarred face, Oswald Cobblepot was the abandoned son of the Cobblepot family. Taken in by the Sionis family, he inherited their large fortune. Although his original goal appears to be to get even wealthier, it is revealed in the final fight between Batman and Penguin that he was actually going to burn half of the money. Penguin believes that the reason his family abandoned him was that they didn't want to spend any of their money on someone else, thus making Penguin believe that money corrupts. However, he does hint that he was going to give the other 50% to "friends". * David Tennant as The Joker (flashbacks). ** The Joker is a walking mystery. His ultimate goal is to watch the world burn in chaos, yet he's not insane– in fact, he's hyper-sane. Although we only ever see him in nightmarish flashbacks, he is easily one of the most evil foes that anyone in the DCEM has ever faced. Luckily for the human race, he has been locked up in Arkham Asylum for 5 years, ever since the day Batman retired. * Keala Settle as Amanda Waller (end credits scene 1). * Hugh Jackman as Ra's al Ghul (end credits scene 2). Noteworthy Scenes: * During the final battle between Batman and Penguin, Penguin rants about how he takes money not for himself but for two other reasons. He believes that money, in the end, corrupts all innocents that have a large amount of it. Batman asks Penguin what the second reason is, but he only replies with "I've got plans with some friends." * Dick, after discovering that his adoptive father is Batman, instantly asks if he can help him on his crusade against crime. Although Bruce is reluctant at first, Dick later sneaks into the Batcave and administers an antidote to a poisoned Alfred (poisoned by Penguin). Bruce, after coming back from fighting Penguin's goons, admires Dick for his acts and decides to let him help out, saying that he could even become a hero once he gets older. * The credits put Adam West, Michael Keaton, George Clooney, Christian Bale, Will Arnett, Burt Ward, Scott Menville and Michael Cera under special thanks, all of which are actors that have either played Batman or Robin previously. End Credits Scenes: * A shadowy figure walks from the entrance to the Batcave. Batman turns around, saying "Director Waller?" She replies with "Batman. It's a pleasure. We need your help." * A large number of monitors surround a man on a chair. He observes the monitors carefully. All of them feature video footage of Batman. He smirks and says "Good... the plan is succeeding, even without Cobblepot." He suddenly screams in agony and convulses in pain, as his full body becomes visible. It becomes evident that this is Ra's al Ghul. He crawls towards a hole containing some sort of aquamarine liquid. He climbs in and hops out, glowing with aquamarine light. He frowns to himself and says "This body is dying even if my mind isn't. I may only have a decade to live. There must be a new leader of the League." Miscellaneous Information: * Batman's motivation to fight crime is due to his parents' unfortunate murder and how nobody deserves to have something like that happen to him. * Penguin's motivation for using the mafia against rich people appears to be greed at first, until he announces that he believes that money corrupts innocent people and that he was going to burn half of the money he acquired at the end of the month, while using the other half of the money to help "some friends". * The promotional theme for the movie is the classic Batman theme by Danny Elfman. Wonder Woman (2016) A secret agent crashes on an island inhabited by the powerful Amazons after attempting to fly to Europe to acquire help. Diana, a tough but kindhearted Amazon discovers him and decides to leave Paradise Island to assist him. They come to Opal City, a town which has been overtaken by the malicious Circe. Circe, trying to prove a point to the Gods that humankind is evil, used magic to revert their thought processes to pure instinct. Diana must fight off this fiend with the aid of only her sword, shield, Lasso of Truth and strategic acquaintance Steve Trevor. However, after Circe tells her information about mankind, Diana begins to have second thoughts. Main Cast: * Gal Gadot as Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman. * Chris Pine as Steve Trevor. * Connie Nielson as Hippolyta. * Sara Canning as Circe. * Keala Settle as Amanda Waller (end credits scene). Noteworthy Scenes: * The credits put Lynda Carter under special thanks, as she is an actress that has played Wonder Woman previously. End Credits Scenes: * Steve Trevor enters ARGUS Headquarters, meeting with Amanda Waller. "Circe is dead?" She asks. "Yeah." Steve Trevor calmly replies. Waller looks impressed and confused. "How did you kill her? Nanites? Toxic gas?" She inquires. "No, no. I found a meta- well, she isn't really a meta. She's half-God." He says, excitedly whispering that last part. "Good." Says Waller. "Now maybe we have a chance." Miscellaneous Information: * Circe's motivation is that she wants to prove to the Gods that humans are evil. She later tells Diana that humans were actually created by Ares, the god of war. Although Diana eventually comes to the conclusion that humans choose their own path, she is still deeply affected by this fact for a long period of time. The Flash (2017) Barry Allen, an awkward programmer with a thirst for justice, awakes from a nine-month coma to discover that he can run at impossible speeds! He is tutored by the retired hero Ralph Dibny to use his newfound powers for good and manages to succeed in nearly every battle. However, a skilled bank robber by the codename of Mirror Master has bested him multiple times and appears to be more than he seems. Barry must now learn to control his powers, as well as wooing his childhood crush Iris West and continuing his crusade to clear his innocent father's name. Main Cast: * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash. * Emma Watson as Iris West. * Jim Carrey as Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man. * John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen. * Michelle Harrison as Nora Allen. * Daniel Craig as Sam Scudder/Mirror Master. * Keala Settle as Amanda Waller. (end credits scene 1). * Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart. (end credits scene 2). Noteworthy Scenes: * Barry theorizes that the way that he can run so fast without many negative effects happening is that he is protected by a spacetime energy that Iris dubs the Speed Force. * One of Ralph's mementoes that he collected from his past opponents was a "freeze gun" used by a villain named Icicle. He keeps it encased in a glass container. * The credits put John Wesley Shipp under special thanks, as he is an actor that has played the Flash previously. End Credits Scenes: * Amanda Waller, surrounded by numerous ARGUS soldiers, enters Iron Heights Prison. The warden, Gregory Wolfe, asks "Who are you?" Amanda calmly replies with "I'm Amanda Waller, director of ARGUS. I'm here to take Samuel Scudder away." As Wolfe opens his mouth to ask why she replies with "I need him for something." * Two photographs appear in a gloved hand. One of the photographs is of Mirror Master, the other is of a male corpse with a boomerang lodged in his skull. The photos get placed on a table as the holder of these photos sits down. This is Leonard Snart, later to be known as Captain Cold. "Maybe I can use them..." He then picks up another photo from his pocket, this one of Icicle's freeze ray in Ralph's house. "Hehe... I think I'll take this one for myself." Miscellaneous Information: * Mirror Master's motivation for robbing banks is to save his dying son's life, as he cannot pay the hospital bills without theft. Flash, after capturing Mirror Master and sending him to Iron Heights prison, receives 2000 dollars as the Central City Police Department's thanks. He then uses it to fund the teenage Evan "McCulloch" Scudder's hospital bills. Aquaman (2017) Arthur Curry is Aquaman, part-time superhero, part-time king of the submerged city of Atlantis. For years, his reign was going smoothly with a wife that loves him and a nation that follows him. However, rumours have begun to spread about Arthur's true competence and usefulness as a leader. It doesn't help that a mechanized murderer calling himself the Black Manta has been slaughtering innocent Atlanteans in an attempt at revenge. To help fix the problem, Aquaman has summoned the Batman in order to form an alliance with humankind and Atlantis. Will this save his city from the terror of the Manta? Main Cast: * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman. * Amber Heard as Queen Mera. * Willem Dafoe as Nuidis Vulko. * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as David Ray/Black Manta. * Nicole Kidman as Atlanna (flashbacks). * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman. * Keala Settle as Amanda Waller (end credits scene). * Billie Piper as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (end credits scene). * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (end credits scene). Noteworthy Scenes: * The credits put Alan Michael Richardson under special thanks, as he is an actor that has played Aquaman previously. End Credits Scenes: * Amanda Waller contacts Aquaman in a secret meeting in an alleyway, saying that she needs his help to get into a foreign country as Batman discourages it. Aquaman, now recently allied with humans, declines as he fears that it could damage his reputation. Amanda walks away, thanking him for his time, while also contacting someone at ARGUS saying that "we need to use Task Force X". It then cuts to a security guard looking at video footage of two different prison cells, respectively containing Harley Quinn and Deadshot. Miscellaneous Information: *Black Manta's motivation for killing Atlanteans comes from the fact that a supposed relative of Aquaman murdered his father for no apparent reason. Suicide Squad (2017, minor film) When Aquaman and Batman refuse to go to a foreign country, Director Amanda Waller of ARGUS must use her limited supply of metahumans and criminals to infiltrate Bialya. She brings together a team of villains, each with their own attributes and skills that will be needed to get into Bialya and defeat the villainous Queen Bee. The good news is that Waller's "Suicide Squad" is under control due to bombs implanted in their head. Bad news? Queen Bee has her own villain, an innocent archaeologist who is a victim of split personality disorder, with her second personality "Enchantress" being able to use her dormant metahuman powers. Main Cast: * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot. * Billie Piper as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn. * Jai Courtney as George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang. * Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana/El Diablo. * Daniel Craig as Sam Scudder/Mirror Master. * Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag. * Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Werner Zytle/Vertigo. * Keala Settle as Amanda Waller. * Tala Ashe as Nura Sah-Zala/Queen Bee. * Cara Delevingne as June Moone/Enchantress. * David Tennant as The Joker (flashbacks). * Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (end credits scene). Noteworthy Scenes: * The credits put Tara Strong under special thanks, as she is an actress that has played Harley Quinn previously. End Credits Scenes: * Mirror Master and Captain Boomerang's prison cells are suddenly frozen by ice and shattered easily. Captain Cold is there, wielding Icicle's freeze ray and dressed in a dark blue parka and blue-tinted sunglasses. "Come on, this is a prison break! I have jobs for you two. I hope you wouldn't mind taking down the man who brought you here." Miscellaneous Information: * The members of the Suicide Squad for Suicide Squad (2017) were chosen for specific attributes that each of the members has. ** Deadshot has ranged attacks with his guns, as well as the ability to do trick shots to hit targets in positions that would otherwise be difficult to get to. ** Harley has agility and acrobatics. ** Boomerang has lockpicking skills, as well as quiet ranged attacks. ** Diablo has magical abilities which can harm Enchantress better than the rest of the Squad can, due to Enchantress's metahuman abilities having magical properties. ** Mirror Master can reach locations quickly due to his mirror powers. He can also use stealth to get past opponents. ** Rick Flag can give orders to the Squad due to him having the remote to their bombs in his pocket. ** Katana acts as Rick's bodyguard. ** Finally, Vertigo has metahuman abilities that allow him to harmlessly incapacitate guards. * Captain Boomerang was personally brought to Belle Reve by the Flash. Man of Steel (2018) Still dealing with the unfortunate loss of his adoptive father, Clark Kent talks to his adoptive mother Martha about who he really is. Realizing she cannot keep it a secret forever, she brings him to the basement to show him a strange device that he apparently came to Earth in. Alongside his best friends Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane, he researches the elusive planet of Krypton. However, during their quest for information, they accidentally open a portal to another plane of existence where a corrupted Kryptonian military general and his extremist army escape to Earth. Clark Kent must now accept his destiny to become Earth's saviour and defeat Zod. Main Cast: * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. * Amy Adams as Lois Lane. * Dacre Montgomery as Jimmy Olsen. * Diane Lane as Martha Kent. * Michael Shannon as Dru-Zod/General Zod. * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor. * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman (end credits scene 1). Noteworthy Scenes: * The credits put Christopher Reeve, Tom Welling, Dean Cain, George Reeves and Channing Tatum under special thanks, all of which are actors that have played Superman previously. End Credits Scenes: * Clark Kent, now resting in the Fortress of Solitude (which formed after Superman reimprisoned Zod), is shocked to find that Batman has walked in. "You're the-" Clark begins, but gets interrupted. "Yes, I am the Batman. And I need your help. Tell me, do you know anyone named Lex Luthor?" * Lex Luthor, in his private office in LexCorp HQ, attempting to call someone. "Nura? Nura Sah-Zala?" Alas, he cannot reach Sah-Zala. "Waller must've killed her already. Well, if you want something done..." He grabs a remote, points it at a wall and clicks it. The wall turns around to reveal a dark green, mechanical suit. "...do it yourself." Justice League (2018) Director Waller has informed Batman that Queen Bee, a recently defeated supervillain, was working with corrupt billionaire Lex Luthor to collect underground Kryptonian technology. To fight him, Batman has assembled a team of heroes; the Man of Steel, the Amazon Princess, the King of Atlantis and the Scarlet Speedster! As well as a new hero coming out of the shadows after a disastrous lab accident, the man/machine Cyborg. However, Luthor is much more powerful than he seems, as he uses a strange crystalline substance called Kryptonite to take down the main powerhouse (Superman) of the new Justice League. However, green rocks and a mechanical suit are not everything he has, as using the Kryptonian technology he acquired he is able to build a creature beyond humankind's wildest dreams... can this team of heroes unite to stop the xenophobic Luthor's doomsday monster? Main Cast: * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman. * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash. * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman. * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman. * Ray Fisher as Victor "Vic" Stone/Cyborg. * Jensen Ackles as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern. * Keala Settle as Amanda Waller. * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor. * Michael Leon Wooley as Uxas/Darkseid (end credits scene). * Jamie Harris as Desaad (end credits scene). Noteworthy Scenes: * The movie cuts to a scene of Coast City, where a man is sitting on his couch watching Rick & Morty. He suddenly gets an alert from a floating green ring that Earth is in danger. He grabs the ring and suits up to join the Justice League as they're fighting Doomsday. This scene actually has a mistake in it, as Rick & Morty would not exist until the year 2013, despite the movie taking place in 1988. * The credits put Kevin Spacey, Michael Rosenbaum, Gene Hackman and John Shea under special thanks, all of which are actors that have played Lex Luthor previously. End Credits Scenes: * In an obsidian castle, a man in a purple hood walks towards a gigantic schorl throne. This man is Desaad, the right-hand man of the God of Darkness... Darkseid. He presents a purple box that displays holographic information. Mugshots of Penguin, Ra's al Ghul, Captain Cold, Black Manta, Count Vertigo and Lex Luthor are shown. "It will take more than these men to take over Earth-1's defences, my lord. Earth-3 and Earth-15 had little defence but this universe-" "Silence, Desaad. I have many other allies that I can use..." His eyes glow black, radiating orange energy. It cuts to a black screen with a metallic omega symbol in the background. The words "Crisis is coming." come on the screen as the film ends. Phase Two Backstory The Justice League has been assembled and founded by our seven heroes in 1988. Operating in a mansion located in Gotham City, the heroes have been up to numerous things. Bruce has asked the League to recruit new members, which Diana and Vic agreed to do. More metahumans have started appearing, leading Bruce, Barry, Vic and Waller to theorize that this new spike in metahuman creation is due to interference from another being, though this theory is one of many and not enough evidence is there to prove anything just yet. Speaking of Waller, she has started to work more closely with the League, as they need ARGUS to contain criminal metahumans in a suitable prison (Belle Reve) and ARGUS needs the League to help them defend Earth. Green Lanterns (2019) The newest member of the Justice League is Hal Jordan, also known as Earth's only Green Lantern. While working with the Justice League, Hal has decided that Earth may need another Green Lantern. The Guardians of the Universe give him permission to select another human Green Lantern, though who he selects seems rather unwilling to leave his job as a soldier. Unfortunately, Hal needs to convince John Stewart to be Earth's newest hero soon, as the Guardians have detected that an ex-Green Lantern has returned with a vengeance and wants revenge on the one who exiled him to a hellish world, who just so happens to be Hal himself. Main Cast: * Jensen Ackles as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern. * Daniel Kaluuya as John Stewart/Green Lantern. * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. * Geoffery Rush as Tomar-Re. * Mark Strong as Thaal Sinestro. Miscellaneous Information: *The actors for Tomar-Re and Sinestro reprise their roles from the critically failed film Green Lantern, which released in 2011. Firestorm (2019, minor film) Following a school shooting attack at Raymond University in Detroit, witty student Jason Rusch was brutally injured and paralyzed. To attempt to fix him so that he could make his dream of becoming a football player a reality, a science professor named Martin Stein attempted to create a device that would allow him to walk again. This device failed, however, exploding in a wave of dark matter, suddenly fusing both Stein and Rusch together! Now, as the firey hero Firestorm, they have the duty of protecting Detroit from further acts of violence from the Shadow Theif and his gang, while also learning more about themselves. Main Cast: * John Boyega as Jason Rusch/Firestorm. * Victor Garber as Martin Stein/Firestorm. * Jennifer Lawrence as Doreen Day. * Tom Cavanagh as Carl Sands/The Shadow Thief. * Graeme McComb as Clifford Carmichael. * Ray Fisher as Victor "Vic" Stone/Cyborg. (end credits scene) End Credits Scenes: *Jason and Martin both receive a text message at the same time from an unknown number, telling them to meet him at an address at night. Jason and Martin both show up, only to be greeted, by their surprise, by Cyborg. "Rusch, Stein. My name is Victor. I'm a fan of both of you. I was asked by a friend to gather heroes for what we call the Titans protocol, an operation involving additional members to the Justice League. You're the last ones on the list. You in?" The Batman: Hush (2020) Dick Grayson has grown up into a competent superhero, a sidekick to the Dark Knight named Robin! However, after taking down an ordinary bad guy, he mentions a newcomer villain named Hush that wants vengeance against Batman. Shortly after, Arkham Asylum is suddenly invaded, with the new Hush releasing every villain Batman's ever faced, from Scarecrow to Penguin to his greatest enemy... the Joker. Hush's obsession with Batman is revealed bit by bit until he makes an abrupt attack on Wayne Manor, meaning one thing: Hush knows Batman's real identity as Bruce Wayne. Batman and Robin must stop Hush before he reveals their identities to the world, while also trying to pinpoint Hush's identity. Main Cast: * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman. * Finn Wolfhard as Dick Grayson/Robin. * Lana Parrilla as Selina Kyle/Catwoman. * Ian McKellen as Alfred Pennyworth. * Sadie Sink as Barbara Gordon. * Colin Donnell as Tommy Elliot/Hush. * David Tennant as The Joker. * Paul Bettany as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow. * Hugh Jackman as Ra's al Ghul. * David Harewood as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin. Noteworthy Scenes: *As Hush's chances of winning amplify with every second, Batman gets desperate and contacts an old enemy: Ra's al Ghul. He begs him to help him take down, to which Ra's agrees on one condition. Immediately before the assault on Hush's forces, Ra's must be given a genuine sample of Batman's hair. Batman is confused by this at first, but agrees and gives Ra's a lock of his hair. End Credits Scenes: *Ra's is seen, putting Batman's lock of hair into a machine. "Finally, the legacy of the League lives on." The machine connects to a large glass chamber connected to numerous wires and pipes. The beeping and whirring of machines are heard. Ra's al Ghul smiles menacingly to himself. "The cloning chamber is active. Ibn al Xu'ffasch will be born." Aquaman and the Ocean Master (2020) After the events of Justice League, Arthur Curry and the Atlanteans are thriving more than ever, especially with their new alliance with humans. However, their happiness is short-lived, as Arthur's castle is stormed by a mysterious masked Atlantean and his best friend, Nuidis, is killed. Calling himself the Ocean Master, the Atlantean reveals himself to be the secret half-brother to Aquaman and uses portal technology to send Arthur to an unknown location. Now far away from Mera, Atlantis and, more importantly, Ocean Master, he has no other choice but to call the woman he trusts least: Amanda Waller. Meanwhile, Mera builds up a revolution in Atlantis to stop Ocean Master, who has since stolen the throne. Can both of them rescue Atlantis? Or will Arthur even want to? After all, blood is thicker than water. Main Cast: * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman. * Amber Heard as Queen Mera. * Willem Dafoe as Nuidis Vulko. * Keala Settle as Amanda Waller. * Megalyn Echikynwoke as Mari McCabe/Vixen. * Patrick Wilson as Orm/Ocean Master. End Credits Scenes: *"Alright. I helped you fight Orm. Where's my payment?" Vixen angrily growls at Waller. "My men are bringing it in right now." Four A.R.G.U.S. security members drag in a gigantic Stargate-esque machine made of rusty scraps. "Does... does it really work?" Vixen gasps. The portal activates, filling up with purple energy in the centre. "The destination is New York City of your home Earth. Use it whenever you feel necessary, McCabe." Vixen then jumps into the portal, vanishing, but not before saying "I'm... I'm going home... Earth-2, here I come." The Flash: Rogue Gallery (2021) Barry, now married to Iris, becomes tasked to take care of Iris's nephew Wally after his parents died in a freak weather storm. However, just as Wally begins displaying symptoms indicating that he could be a Speedster, Central City gets attacked by a team consisting of familiar foes, new faces, and a cold-hearted leader. Not only that, but an evil Speedster has shown up, calling himself "Zoom" and claiming that he hails from the future, who used future tech to steal Barry's speed. Now powerless, fighting these villains becomes not a manner of strength or speed... but of survival of the now decimated Central City. The one last chance of beating the "Rogues" lies with Wally and a new hero from Mexico with powers that are more than they appear. Main Cast: *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash. * Emma Watson as Iris West. * Jared Gilmore as Wally West. * Carlos Valdes as Francisco "Cisco" Ramon/Vibe. * Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold. * Daniel Craig as Sam Scudder/Mirror Master. * Gael García Bernal as Marco "Mark" Mardon/Weather Wizard. * TBA as Hunter Zolomon/Zoom. Wonder Woman II (2021) Diana is abruptly woken by a homeless crook named Cassie in a realm she knows nothing of. Having no recollection of the past 24 hours, she reluctantly works with the crook to get her back to where she comes from. She discovers that she is in an alternate universe, the thirteenth universe in the multiverse in fact. This world used to have a Justice League until they were all killed by the dangerous Queen of Fables and her minion known as Cheetah.. Diana must do everything in her power to adapt and overcome, as well as save Cassie Sandsmark from her unfortunate life. Main Cast: *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman. *Millie Bobbie Brown as Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark/Wonder Girl. *Jennifer Morrison as Tsaritsa/Queen of Fables. *Kristen Wiig as Barbara Anne Minerva/The Cheetah. End Credits Scenes: *"She found a way back to Earth-1... that's impossible," spoke Desaad the torturer, to his dark lord Darkseid. "Diana is resilient. But I am a New God, she is nothing before me. Order everyone to kill the heroes. All of them. Kill any who fail." "But what of A.R.G.U.S.? They have forcefully recruited the most powerful criminals in the world. Shall we kill them too?" Darkseid was silent for a moment, then spoke again "Kill the criminals first. Make them top priority. I have somebody that I wish to use, as a method to test their power." Darkseid grabbed a Mother Box and inputted a code, calling somebody. "Isley. I have a command for you." Miscellaneous Information: *The reason that Tsaritsa killed Earth-13's Justice League was that they were all magic users and they were stealing her power, which would kill her. Her murders were not an act of hatred, but an act of survival. Shazam! (2021, minor film) Billy Batson is just a foster kid down on his luck when he meets a magical wizard named Mamaragan. Stated to be the chosen one, he is then given the power of six gods that he can activate whenever he says the phrase "Shazam!". He decides to use these powers to be a superhero named, well, Shazam. With his godly powers, he can take on nearly any foe but is astounded when he comes across the first villain he can't defeat: Doctor Sivana. He must learn to mature in order to take on Sivana and he has to do it quick, or else Sivana will do what any stereotypical science villain would do: destroy the world for (seemingly) no reason. Main Cast: * Asher Angel as William "Billy" Batson. * Zachary Levi as William "Billy" Batson's Shazam form. * Michael Gambon as Mamaragan. * Ralph Fiennes as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana. Girl of Steel (2022) Main Cast: * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. * Dacre Montgomery as James "Jimmy" Olsen. * Amy Adams as Lois Lane. * Melissa Benoist as Kara Zor-El/Linda Lee/Supergirl. * Bo Burnham as TBA. * Peter Capaldi as Vril Dox/B.R.A.I.N.I.A.C. (Biological Reactive Algorithmic Intelligence of Neurons & Idiosyncrasy Aversion Computer). Cyborg (2022) Main Cast: * Ray Fisher as Victor "Vic" Stone/Cyborg. * Ezra Miller as Ryan "Ray" Palmer/The Atom. * Ashley Benson as Dinah Drake/Black Canary. * John Boyega as Jason Rusch/Firestorm. * Victor Garber as Martin Stein/Firestorm. * Oscar Isaac as David Clinton/Chronos. Suicide Squad 2 (2023, minor film) Main Cast: *Billie Piper as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn. *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot. *TBA Aquaman character *TBA as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy. Earth-2 (2023) Justice League: Forever Evil (2023) Trivia Phase One * Aquaman was originally planned to be released before The Flash. * Searing guessed that Suicide Squad (2017) was going to be a Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado or Suicide Squad film before the name was revealed. His third guess was clearly correct. ** Pixel guessed Green Lantern's appearance in Justice League correctly. He also guessed that Martian Manhunter was JL's TBA character slot. Phase Two * The main villain of Firestorm (2019) was originally going to be Multiplex. * The main villain of Suicide Squad 2 (2023) was originally going to be Doctor Chaos. Misc. * Shade was inspired to make this due to his friend's fanon MCU Phase 4. * Every phase-ending film (which is always a Justice League film) always has a film before it that has a plot corresponding to the villain. Justice League's main villain is Lex Luthor, who appears in Man of Steel. * Some actors may be too old to play their roles in the year of the movie they appear in. Ignore this, as it gets harder and harder to add fitting actors. Just visualize the actors as they are now. Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Shade's Cinematic Universes Category:DC Comics Category:Cinematic Universes